teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Relation Derek-Jackson
Derek et Jackson, ont assez peu de scènes tournées ensemble. Tout les deux ne s'entendent pas très bien du fait qu'ils ont tous les deux un caractère fier. Biographie Le même jour, Derek enquête sur l'assassinat de Laura Hale, sa grande sœur, et Jackson enquête sur les compétences inhumaines de Scott McCall. Leurs regards se croisent sur le terrain de crosse que Scott n'était pas censé jouer; Jackson enquêtant sur les compétences de Scott. Jackson croît que Derek est le vendeur de dopes, tandis que Derek regarde Jackson comme un témoin potentiel. Derek garde Jackson à l'œil et le sollicite régulièrement en privé pour avoir plus de détails sur ce que Jackson apprend du « puma » qui a tué Laura et des conditions de Scott. Cependant, l'immixtion de Jackson est susceptible de mettre les métamorphes, alors, par ordre de Peter, Derek a reçu la charge de tuer Jackson. Heureusement, Scott apparaît et protège Jackson. Toutefois, la participation héroïque de Jackson contre Peter a recousu ses torts et aider Derek à obtenir ce qu'il a toujours voulu: venger Laura et devenir un Alpha. Derek l'a ensuite récompensé de la Morsure. Or, Jackson rejète la Morsure. Derek croît qu'il est le fameux Kanima, mais son essai est infructueux. Or, il avait raison. Jackson, sous le joug d'un Maître du Kanima, devient l'ennemi de tout le monde. Derek et Peter jugent même bon de le tuer. Grâce à Lydia, Jackson a recouvré sa personnalité et autorise Derek à le tuer. Derek et Peter le tuent donc. Croyant que tout est terminé, Jackson se relève en loup-garou. Dès lors, Derek devient le mentor de Jackson et lui enseigne les bases du mode de vie d'un loup-garou et à garder le contrôle de ses pulsions à la Pleine Lune. Histoire Saison 1 Le lendemain de sa bataille contre Kate Argent, Derek errait dans les couloirs de Beacon Hills High School à la recherche de Scott. Sur son route, il aperçut Jackson et se hâtait de l'approcher. En tête-à-tête, Jackson se rappela de lui. Croyant qu'il était le vendeur de drogues et autres dopages. Derek reconnut que c'était une erreur de l'approcher et reprit ses recherches. Jackson s'élance l'arrêter, mais Derek le plaque contre les casiers et, dans le processus, lui planta ses griffes dans la nuque. Il partit aussitôt se cacher, pendant que Jackson observait le sang sur ses doigts . Jackson ramenait Lydia dans sa Porsche, quand un accident de voiture était survenu. Jackson, d'autres automobilistes et piétons admiraient le lieu de l'accident provoqué par Derek. Jackson apecevait Scott et Stiles transporter Derek dans la Jeep et comprit que Derek est une de leurs connaissances cachées. Derek avait guéri grâce à Scott et avait repris son enquête sur le meurtre de sa grande sœur. Il était au courant de l'attaque du « puma » dans la boutique où était Jackson, alors il l'avait rejoint dans les vestiaires pour en savoir plus. Dans les vestiaires, Jackson sursauta. Derek commence alors son interrogatoire. Jackson niait avoir aperçu le « puma ». Cependant, Derek n'était pas convaincu. Avant de partir, il vérifia ses griffures à la nuque de Jackson. Voyant qu'elles ne se refermaient pas, il lui donna un conseil d'ami d'aller faire vérifier. Jackson avait obéit et s'était rendu à l'hôpital. Lors de l'opération, il était victime d'une hallucination ; Derek le vidant de son anatomie. Au final, il apprit qu'il faisait une réaction à l'Aconit tue-loup. Dès qu'il sortit, il partit reprendre son enquêter sur la plante vénéneuse. Après une simple recherche internet, il leva enfin l'identité de Scott. Malheureusement, son immixtion causait à Scott, Derek, Peter et les autres loups-garou d'être découverts. Derek s'était donc chargé de le faire taire pour de bon. Il avait rejoint Jackson dans les vestiaires et, une fois de plus, le prit par surprise. Jackson s'armait d'une crosse pour le combattre. A pas de loups, Derek l'approchait lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'avoir peur, depuis qu'il est devenu l'un des leurs. Pour en savoir plus, il l'amena à sa demeure. Jackson était pétifié par l'apparence des lieux, mais surtout parce qu'il avait une mauvaise impression sur ce qui l'attend à l'intérieur. Toutefois, il entre. Derrière lui, Derek avait fermé la porte. Jackson se remémore son hallucination au sujet des lieux en feu, faisant allusion à l'incendie provoquée par des chasseurs. En se retournant, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et Derek et comprit que personne n'allait le sauver du châtiment que lui réservait Derek. Jackson s'effrondre, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, effrayé à l'idée de mourir. Tout à coup, Scott apparut au secours de son « co-capitaine ». Il a eu vent du sort que Peter avait réservé à Jackson, après avoir secouru sa mère, Melissa, de lui. Une bataille allait s'ensuivre, quand une fusillade la mit aussitôt fin. Jackson était parti se mettre à l'abri, tandis que Scott fut touché, et que Derek s'était rendu aux chasseurs pour les sauver. Pendant Jackson reprenait un cours normal, essayant d'oublier les événements précédents, Derek a été mis à la torture par Kate. Lors du Bal d'Hiver, Jackson était sorti prendre l'air. Or, il aperçut deux yeux rouges qui l'observaient. Croyant qu'il s'agit de Derek, il les suivit, en criant sa miséricorde de devenir un loup-garou. Or, Chris et deux chasseurs l'avaient entendu. Chris lui répond qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il veut, mais que pour l'avoir, il lui fallait appâter Derek grâce à Scott. Tandis que Jackson dit à Chris où trouver Scott pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, Stiles dit à Peter où trouver Derek pour sauver Lydia. Jackson et Stiles avaient concocté les bombes sulfuriques et se rendent à la demeure des Hale pour sauver Scott, Stiles au volant de la Porsche de Jackson. Quand ils arrivèrent, Stiles lança d'abord sa bombe. Jackson porte le coup de grâce à l'Alpha avec sa bombe. Lui, Stiles, Scott et Allison deviennent ensuite spectateurs de l'héritage de Derek en Alpha. Maintenant que Derek est devenu un Alpha, Jackson était retourné à sa demeure pour recevoir sa récompense, en grâce à son aide lors de la bataille. Derek apparut et le rejoignit le récompenser de la Morsure. Saison 2 Jackson a survécu à la Morsure, Derek le savait déjà. Le lendemain, il avait rejoint Jackson dans les vestiaires pour en connaître les conditions. Jackson lui révéla que la Morsure se faisait rejeter pour une raison inconnue, le corps de Jackson se défendait. Derek partit enquêter sur ce problème. En même temps, Jackson voulait des explications sur l'origine de son rejet. Sous la pluie, il s'était rendu chez Derek. Or, Chris l'avait précédé et une nouvelle fois entendu. Il avait compris que Jackson avait été mordu, alors il lui donna un conseil d'ami de ne pas se mettre à nouveau en danger pour le pouvoir. Derek et Stiles échappaient au Kanima, le métamorphose qui semait la terreur la nuit. Ils étaient retenus captifs dans la piscine. Ils avaient observé que le Kanima était aquaphobe. Grâce à Stiles, Scott les avait secourus de la noyade, avant d'attaquer le Kanima. Même s'il n'est pas de taille contre la chose, il l'avait observé s'interroger sur son identité. Derek, Stiles et Scott rassemblaient leurs versions des faits auprès de Dr. Deaton et enquêtaient sur l'identité du Maître du Kanima. Compte tenu que Jackson avait rejeté la Morsure, Derek avait chargé Erica et Isaac de le lui amener. Dans l'autre sens, Jackson croyait que Lydia l'avait immunisé à la Morsure, depuis qu'elle avait survécu à la Morsure sans s'être transformée. Au Loft de Derek, Erica et Isaac revinrent avec Jackson. Derek le fit avaler du venin de Kanima pour en avoir la conclusion, mais le résultat était infructueux et Jackson était paralysé. Derek et sa meute attendaient la nuit, histoire de savoir si Lydia est bel et bien le Kanima. Pendant que Derek surveillait les conditions de l'attaque à l'extérieur, Jackson mettait les choses au clair avec Lydia, toujours convaincu qu'elle est l'auteure de la coupure de son enregistrement. Or, le Kanima se trouvait sur le toit, Lydia dehors et Jackson absent. Scott comprit que le Kanima est Jackson. Derek courut ensuite aux trousses de Jackson pour le tuer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, Derek et Jackson se battent d'abord, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Chris et Gerard. Grâce à Stiles et Noah, Derek savait où Jackson allait commettre son prochain meurtre. Lui et sa meute étaient partis les aider à retarder les Argent et leurs chasseurs, pendant qu'Isaac, Erica et Stiles se chargeaient d'arrêter Jackson. Malheureusement, Jackson avait accompli son nouveau crime sur Kara Simmons. Derek était allé au commissariat rejoindre Scott et Stiles. Malheureusement, Jackson l'avait paralysé, avant de l'amener à son Maître : Matt. Il surveille les otages, le temps qu'il reçoive une nouvelle mission. Par ordre de Matt, il égratina Stiles, à cause de sa mauvaise blague. Il fit ensuite signe à Scott de ne pas bouger. Quand Melissa arrivât, Jackson surveillait toujours Derek et Stiles, pendant que Matt mettait les choses au clair avec Scott. Tout à coup, une fusillade imprévue engagée par Allison mit fin à tout. Jackson avait quitté son poste et Derek et Stiles reprenaient leur mobilité. Peter avait observé Jackson le Kanima devenir le pantin de son nouveau Maître : Gerard. Lui et Derek enquêtaient sur l'origine du vide de personnalité de Jackson, jusqu'à ce que Peter ne levât que le «lien » qu'il a tissé Lydia pouvait l'aider à recouvrer une partie de sa véritable personnalité. Or, pendant leur enquête, ils avaient appris que Jackson est décédé à la fin du championnat. Derek et Peter enquêtaient désormais sur les multiples évolutions du Kanima jusqu'à sa version finale. L'horrible découverte les avait convaincus que tuer Jackson était la meilleure option, alors Derek contacte Scott pour qu'il amène Jackson. Scott crut que Derek veut sauver Jackson. Sur le lieu de rendez-vous de Derek, Gerard apparut leur dévoiler que Jackson était un appât idéal pour lui livrer Derek. Derek s'élança achever Jackson de ses griffes, mais Jackson s'éveillât en Kanima et le rejeta. Une bataille s'ensuit ; Isaac et Derek combattent Jackson, tandis qu'Allison l'aide à les tuer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer Derek, Jackson l'en interdit par ordre de Gerard. Pendant qu'il retient Allison, Scott retient Derek, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche. Gerard reçut la Morsure et levait son bras de victoire. Tout à coup, son sang devenait noir. Il comprit qu'il avait avalé du Sorbier. Il s'effondre dans une cascade d'encre. Derek préserve son statut d'Alpha et Jackson était libéré. Lydia était arrivée sur les lieux grâce à Stiles, puis Derek et les autres invités deviennent spectateurs de la détransformation de Jackson. Jackson fait signe à Derek de le tuer. Derek s'aperçoit que Peter allait attaquer, alors il planta ses griffes en Jackson. Jackson décède à nouveau dans son apparence humaine. Soudain, quelques secondes plus tard, il se relève dans son apparence de loup-garou et pousse son premier rugissement. Saison 3 En voiture à une soirée, Lydia raconte à Allison qu'avant le départ définitif de Jackson pour Londres avec son père, Derek lui avait enseigné l'art de maîtriser ses pulsions meutrières nocturnes à la Pleine Lune. Citations *'Jackson:' “I'm not afraid.” (→ J'ai pas peur de toi.) Derek: “Yes. You are.” (→ Si. Tu as peur.) Jackson: “…” *'Derek:' “You know, I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life where you haven't been afraid of something.” (→ Tu sais, je paris que pas un jour de toute ta vie tu n'as pas eu peur.) Jackson: “…” Derek: “But you don't have to be anymore.”—''“Not when you're one of us.”'' (→ Mais tu n'as pas à l'être. — Pas quand tu es l'un d'entre nous.) *'Jackson:' “No… no, please…”—''“Please don't, okay? I'll shut up. I'll never say another word again.”''—''“I'll leave Scott alone.”''—''“Please, you can't do this! Please!”''—''“I… I don't deserve it.”'' Derek: “I think you do.” Galerie Photos Fichier:Derek_Jackson_2.jpg Fichier:Derek_Jackson.jpg|Jackson et Derek dans les bois. Fichier:Derek_et_Jackson_1.jpg Fichier:Derek_et_Jackson_2.png Fichier:Derek_et_Jackson_3.jpg Fichier:Derek_et_Jackson.png Galerie Vidéo thumb|right|335 px Catégorie:Relations entres personnages Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Derek Hale Catégorie:Jackson Whittemore Catégorie:Vidéos